A Touch of Frost
by Rian Moeru
Summary: When Knockout and Jack met on the cliff, there was more than just a touch and gift. Spin off from Inkcrafter's 'Beautiful Yet Deadly' fic. Slash.
1. Falling For You

**Hello. This is a spinoff of Inkcrafter fic 'Beautiful yet deadly' so all credit goes to her.**

**On with the story!**

**xXx**

**Chapter one: Falling For You**

"My name…It's Frostbite."

Knockout smirked

"Frostbite…Hmm, the name suits you." He said purring the name seductively.

Jack faces plates became heated and he looked away, glaring at the ground.

"If that's all you wanted then _please_ leave. I wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet."

The red 'con chuckled as he sat down next to Jack, letting his legs hang over the cliff edge as well.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad."

Jack jolted sharply as Knockout ran his clawed digit the underwiring between his hip and thigh plating, and tried to move away from the perverted Decepticon.

In his haste, Jack had forgotten about the edge.

Knockout screamed "Frostbite!" as he desperately made to grab Jack, missing by a hairs breadth "_No!_." He watched helplessly as the small 'bot started spiraling downward, fear clutching his spark.

Jack began to panic when Knockout failed to reach him. Reaching for the side of the cliff, he attempted to gain a holding but failed. He looked down to the rapidly approaching ground, when his optics widen in terror.

There was a splinter of rock jutting from the cliff side.

Knockout was watching in horror as he saw Jack's head collide with the spear of rock and spotted flecks of energon fly from the gash.

The small 'bots body landed with a deafening clang when he finally hit the ground, and feared for Frostbites life when there was no sign of movement. Racing downward, processors in a panic, the red 'con made his way to him.

Knockout reached the teen within a few agonizingly long minutes. Checking the deep wound on his helm, he confirmed that if given immediate medical attention the wound would not be fatal. He stemmed the flow of energon with a strip of cloth that he always kept in case he got dirt or grime on his beautiful finish when racing with humans, thankful he had not used it. He checked Frostbites body for further damage and found minor cuts from the rocks he had landed on and nasty looking dents.

Knockout sent a distressed com link to the command room. "Soundwave! Send a ground bridge to my location immediately!" The Decepticon gently picked up the unconscious 'bot and cradled him protectively to his chassis, careful of any injuries he had sustained.

The groundbridge open up and Knockout ran inside. As soon as he entered the Nemesis, he turned to make his way toward his medical room; ignoring any drone he passed by. It was a small blessing that he had not run into Megatron.

Breakdown was already inside when Knockout arrived. "Bout' time you showed up, thought you- huh? What happen to him?!" Breakdown exclaimed when he turned and saw the vain Decepticon carrying the small 'bot that had saved him not long ago. He looked broken in the red 'cons arms.

Knockout rushed by, giving no explanation. Placing Frostbite in a berth almost twice his size, the medic hooked cables to the little Autobot. Grabbing his tools, he removed the cloth and started working on sealing up the gash on Frostbite's helm. Breakdown watched with a worried gaze.

It wasn't until he was out of the danger zone that Breakdown repeated his anxious question.

"Knockout! What the frag happen?!"


	2. Thanks For The Memories

**Well here's chapter two. Enjoy**

**xXx**

**Chapter two: Thanks For The Memories**

Frostbite groaned quietly in pain when he woke, vaguely aware of a red and blue robot talking on the far side of the room, turned away from him. He tried to prop himself up only for his head to throb painfully. The voices only worsen the ache, loud as they were.

"Thank Primus Frostbite didn't offline. But that fall put him in bad shape." Frostbite heard the one with the orange face say. '_Well, that explains why I feel like I body slammed a semi-truck._' He thought, mind drifting to where he had said 'Frostbite'. Was that his name? His head felt as though it were filled with a thick, dense fog. He couldn't remember anything, although the two in the room seemed familiar.

"Yes." Said the smaller red robot, "I never intended for this to happen." Said the 'con, slamming his fist on the table. He then turned to his feisty little mech and walked over to the berth and gently held Frostbites small hand in his. Frostbite gave Knockouts hand a weak squeeze. Knockouts optics widen in surprise.

"Frostbite! You're awake!" He sighed in relief. Breakdown turned at Knockouts sudden outburst.

He struggled to speak through the haze and pain but managed to say "Where…Where am I?"

Knockout placed his free hand behind Frostbites back and helped him into a sitting position. "Be careful. That was a nasty fall you had." Frostbite nodded slowly as Knockout continued speaking, ignoring his question.

"You were in stasis for awhile. How do you feel Frostbite?" He said, worry crossing his face.

It took a moment before he replied. "Sore…but I think I'll be alright. Wh-who are you?" He asked in a small voice.

A look of confusion passed over Knockouts face before a small smirk formed on his lips. "Come now Frostbite, even if we've met only a few times, you couldn't possibly forget my beautiful face. You had me scared for a moment." Pride laced his voice. Breakdown chuckled.

Frostbite scowled, not liking that he thought it was a joke."You keep calling me Frostbite. Is that my name?" He watched as Knockouts gaped momentarily. Breakdown had a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. He felt Knockouts grip on his hand tighten and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling the little _former _Autobot closer.

"Frostbite…do you remember _anything_? My name is Knockout, don't you remember?" Shaking his head, he hesitatingly reached for where his head ached most. Knockout removed his hand and inspected the previously deep gash he had closed. He looked into Frostbites optics and felt a pang of guilt for causing the small mech to lose his memory.

He was pulled into a tight embrace by the red 'con, his hands laying on the larger 'cons chest. He felt warmth radiating from the center. From the deep recess of his clouded mind he recalled a single word, stirred forth from the comfortable heat coming from the others chest.

_Sparkmate. _

Is that what he was to this mech? Why he was held so endearingly close to him? He decided to ask him.

"Knockout…" he started, hesitation in his voice. " Am…Am I your…_sparkmate_?" Knockout quickly withdrew from where his head lay on Frostbites shoulder, embarrassment so strong in his face that if one looked closely they could see steam rising from his cheeks in waves. Breakdown stared at him with startled optics.

"I-I…um…I don't…Well…." He stammered, thoroughly shocked Frostbite had asked such a question. Just yesterday he would have punched his fenders off for so much as looking at him inappropriately. Frostbite just continued to stare at him with confused optics.

Breakdown laughed at the Knockouts expression. He proceeded to explain what Knockout was to the small mech. "Nah', but Knockout here is intending to court you so that you _will _become his sparkmate someday. In fact, he came to the cliff you fell from to give you your first courtship gift." He said, chuckling all the while as Knockout glared daggers at the blue 'con.

"Really? May I see it?" He asked with hopeful silver on blue optics.

He proceeded to remove the small gift from his subspace, handing it over to Frostbite, who stared at the gem with an intense fascination. He held it up toward the light on the ceiling to better see the details. It was some kind of small blue crystal Frostbite noted. The bottom was encased in a smooth, shiny black metal, while crystal spiked out from the center. He thought it was sweet of Knockout to give him such beautiful gift. He gave the red 'con a hug around his waist to show his appreciation. The 'con froze in surprise, but quickly recovered and returned the gesture with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. But what it is it?" He said with a childlike curiosity. Knockout chuckled as he took back the crystal and placed it on Frostbite white chest plates. The metal twisted outward, becoming an intricate design on his chest while the crystal remained in the center.

A tired smile split Frostbites face when he looked down. As he reached to touch the gem, Knockout made a gesture for Breakdown to hand him an energon cube, since the little mech supply was low from losing so much from his injuries. He tapped the teen 'bot on his arm to show what he now held in his palm.

"What is that?" Knockout sighed as he began explaining what energon was.

"After you drink some we'll need to put you in stasis to repair what's left of your injuries." Frostbite nodded and sipped slowly as he leaned on the Decepticon, the energon tasting sweet and sending small surges of electricity through his mouth. He yawned as he drank, he handed the cube back to Knockout when the cube was half empty. Knockout proceeded to carefully place him back on the berth.

"Don't worry Frostbite. You'll feel good as new when you wake. Breakdown and I are experts at bodywork." He said whilst grinning at his apprentice. He held Frostbites slender face before reaching for a cable. When Knockout had placed his charge into stasis, he turned to Breakdown.

"Well" He said, finishing Frostbites leftover energon. "I certainly wasn't expecting that."


	3. For Curiosity's Sake

**Chapter Three: For Curiosity's Sake**

_He was falling._

_Someone screamed his name as a red blur came into his line of vision. He couldn't make sense of anything, he was dropping so fast. _

_Something sharp grazed his head, immense pain coming over him. He felt warm energon flowing down his face, mere moments before crashing into the ground. Agony consumed his being as he lay, unable to move his broken body. The sound of metal footsteps reached his audio receptors._

_Then he knew no more._

Frostbite screamed as he woke, drawing Knockouts attention immediately as he rushed over to the lithe 'bot. He was trembling slightly from the nightmare he had. Then he realized that it was from when he had fallen. He had been so terrified and clung to the larger 'con, burying his face in Knockouts abdomen.

"Frostbite what's wrong?!" Asked a worried Knockout. He rubbed his slim back, trying to calm the distressed mech as he waited for an answer.

"I-I was falling…!" Sobbed Frostbite. It dawned on the 'con that he had had a nightmare.

He gripped his chin and made Frostbite look upwards to him. "It was just a bad dream. You're not in danger anymore. I repaired your body to perfection." Knockout had a soft smile caressing his lips.

Frostbite looked at his arms and saw that it was true. There wasn't a single scratch on his pretty frame. Frostbite grinned in relief when he felt no pain, except for a slight prick in his head. He backed away from Knockout to take a look at the rest of his body. When his optics passed over the shoulder he found a strange symbol. It looked like a sharply pointed face.

He lightly placed fingers on the symbol. He wondered what it was. Perhaps Knockout would tell him?

Knockout was aware of question now burning in the young mech. He had removed the Autobot logo and replaced it with the Deceptions'. It was a safety measure really, considering how many times Autobots had broken inside. They were to be shot on sight.

He answered before Frostbite had a chance to ask, tapping it slightly, "It shows your affiliation, who's side your on. Decepticon or Autobot. Obviously you're a Decepticon." Frostbites mouth open in a small 'o'. He thought he knew what 'Autobots' and 'Decepticons' but wasn't really sure.

Breakdown decided to make an entrance at that moment, moving closer to the two. Frostbite had jumped when the door open, moving to hide behind Knockout. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he realized who it was. Knockout laughed with mirth.

"Now now, don't be hiding from Breakdown. You'll hurt his feelings. He did help with your repairs after all." Said Knockout, looking under his arm to see the shy youngling. Moving behind him, Knockout nudged him forwards, close to Breakdown, much to his displeasure. He smirked at the half-hearted glare Frostbite gave him.

Breakdown pulled the little one in a one armed hug, biting back a laugh at the startled look on his sweetspark's face. Frostbite pulled away with a jerk, surprise lighting his orange face. He had once again hid himself behind Knockout, arms laying on the mech's back. How odd that he would seek comfort and protection from him.

'_I wonder what all _that _was about?' _Thought Breakdown.

Knockout turned around to look at Frostbite, just as confused as Breakdown. The youngling just pressed himself into Knockout and hesitantly reached out a hand to rub his back. Clicks and whirls of contentment came from the little mech. Knockout brow rose.

"What's wrong Frostbite? You can't possibly be afraid of Breakdown. He would never hurt you. You even saved his life before, when a cave began collapsing."

Frostbite peaked out from Knockout, a shy look in his optics.

"I…I'm sorry. I still don't remember." His head moved down in shame.

"It's alright Darlin'. It don't hurt my feelin's." Breakdown ran a finger down Frostbites face, lifting it up. This time he did not recoil.

"It'll be alright Frostbite. Even if you never regain your memories Breakdown and I will always be here."

Knockout silently sent a prayer to Primus that he wouldn't recall his former life. If he didn't remember, then he would never leave Knockout. At least that was what he was hoping.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." He flashed the 'con a bright smile.

Knockout, to his regret, then received a com from Megatron to check the energon supply.

"We have to go check something. Don't leave the room and stay out of trouble." Frostbite nodded. Knockout waved his hand for Breakdown to follow him, the door shutting with a hiss.

**xXx**

"Have you found anything leading to Jacks disappearance?" Asked Optimus.

"We searched the area of the last coordinates. He wasn't there." Said Arcee, not meeting his optics. Optimus sighed. "But at the bottom of a cliff I found drops of dried energon. Do you…do you think it could be his?" She was so worried for her former human charge. She should never have let Jack out of her sight!

"It is a possibility, but we must not give up hope Arcee. He will be found." He said, trying to keep hope alive in the worried femme. "Ratchet will keep an optic on Jacks life signals."

Arcee nodded, knowing there was nothing else she could do.

**xXx**

Frostbite had been waiting in the medical room for what seemed to be _forever._ He couldn't take it anymore. He was so bored! He wished Knockout had left something for him to do.

So that was how he ended up lost, leaving despite the 'cons orders. He thought he'd just do some exploring before returning. He realized too late that he had no idea _how_ to get back. All the halls and doors looked exactly alike, so back tracking his steps wasn't going to work. Knockout was going to kill him! So he just kept walking, hoping to run into Knockout, despite how angry he would be.

Thundering slow footsteps and a deep, menacing voice sounded through the hall, barking out orders, and asking a 'Soundwave' what the progress on the relic's was. Whoever it was didn't sound very friendly and was familiar to the amnesic teen 'bot. He ran through the nearest door, not wanting to face the obviously _very _large Decepticon, if those footsteps were anything to go by.

Frostbite didn't move until they had passed the room he entered and the voices faded away.

**xXx**

Knockout was thinking about his little mech the entire time he was doing this tedious job. Really couldn't Lord Megatron have gotten one of the drones to take inventory? He was a medic, not a storage keeper! But he knew better to incur the Decepticon Leader's wrath. Once Breakdown had checked off the last cube of energon they returned back to where he left Frostbite.

His reaction when Frostbite wasn't there almost caused him to offline as it lurched, pulsing violently in fear. Breakdown looked ready to tear the room apart looking for him.

"Where is he?!" Roared Breakdown

"How should I know!" He replied in equal volume.

"Well don't just stand there! Find him!" Said Breakdown as he frantically searched the room, damaging his equipment in the process.

"Breakdown, I doubt he's here anymore, search the hall's and rooms he might have gone to! We have to find him before anyone else does!" Knockout said, leaving to do just that.

There was no telling what Megatron would do to his charge if he got his servos on him.


	4. Punishment And Reward

**xXx**

**Chapter Four: Punishment And Reward.**

The room Frostbite entered was full of crates. Most had labels with 'Explosives'. One, Frostbite noted, had been opened and was labeled 'Experimental'. So he went to see what was inside. He found it was filled black, hand sized capsules. Each had a notch on top that would set off whatever was inside.

Frostbite, in his curiosity, and perhaps not his brightest moment, turned the knob.

Almost immediately it spewed a black gas that stained his tri-colored armor with a soot like substance, and he yelled out, "What the hell is this stuff?!". It quickly filled out the room, causing him to cough, his vents lacking fresh air to purge his systems. Frostbite threw the capsule has hard as he could to the other side of the room, where it continued releasing the gas.

He ran out the door, smoke trailing on his heels, as he tried to escape the awful smog. There was an odd hissing noise coming from behind and he spun around to see what it was. Some of the smoke was rising from the cracks and seems of the entrance. Frostbite heard more footsteps coming his way and assumed that whoever it was had heard the small commotion. He turned to where the steps sounded, afraid of who he was going to face.

Knockout was making the next corner when he saw the now blackened Frostbite.

And ran right by, ignoring him and the ever increasing smoke, yelling his name.

Now he was confused. Why didn't Knockout notice him? The 'con was almost at the end of the hall when he called out, "Knockout!"

Knockout stumbled at his voice and turned in an instant. "_Frostbite?!_" He looked him up and down, trying to figure out what had happen to the previously white, black and green mech. Knockout grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why did you leave the medical bay? I told you to _stay!_" Frostbite flinched, upset that Knockout was furious with him.

"W-well...it's just you and Breakdown were gone for hours! I-I thought I'd look around the place. But then I got lost!" He shied from Knockouts burning gaze, but the grip on his shoulders kept him from moving away.

"What happen to you?" Knockout demanded.

"I heard someone talking down the other hall. He sounded familiar...and not in a good way." Frostbite paused and looked toward the room, small bits of smoke still rising from it. "I panicked and went through the closest door. One of the crates inside was open. So I...I went over to it and turned on one of capsules. It sprayed all this black soot on me!" Frostbite was indignant.

"That could have been a _bomb_ for all you knew!" Anger at Frostbite stupidity shown in his optics.

"I-I'm sorry!" What else was he suppose to say?

Suddenly he was hefted from his feet and onto Knockouts shoulder. He struggle at his new position, but couldn't move from Knockouts firm hold.

"H-hey! Where are we going?!" Frostbite yelled.

"To get you cleaned up. If your going to act like a sparkling, I will treat you as such." Explained Knockout.

"Put me down!" He didn't want to be carried like a child!

"Now why would I do that? I have a nice view from here." Knockout smirked as he stared at Frostbites aft.

Frostbite fought harder to get loose, face plates heating and hit the 'con for his remark. Knockout just laughed at him. He comed Breakdown, telling him he had found Frostbite.

**xXx**

Knockout carried him, kicking, punching, and with no small amount of yelling, to the wash area. There were nozzles to fix the preferred pressure and temperature. Still holding Frostbite, he adjusted the water until it was comfortably warm. He placed Frostbite, who had stop struggling by then, under the light pressure. He grinned at the slight scowl the little mech was giving him.

While the small mech back was turned to him, enjoying the water running down his frame, Knockout grabbed a cloth and container of soap. Wetting it under the running water and mixing in the soap, he began washing Frostbites back. Not expecting the contact, he jumped forward. Knockout sat behind him and continue washing the soot off.

"What...what are you doing? Frostbite asked. He tried turning, but Knockout simply turned him around again.

"I thought that would be obvious." Knockout said as he moved the cloth lower and lower.

Frostbite yelped when one of the hands touched his aft and the cloth was moved toward it. He twisted and yanked it from Knockout. "I think I can wash myself now!" The 'con smirked as his hand was smacked away.

As soon as his lower regions were scrubbed clean of any trace of soot, Knockout took back the now dirty cloth, tossing it away. He reached for another and worked down Frostbites legs slowly, much to the younglings indignation.

"Give me that! I can do it own my own!" Knockouts response was to press himself closely to Frostbites backside. He gently moved down his legs.

"Just relax..." Knockout said, ignoring Frostbites frustration.

"Ju-just keep your hands to yourself!" Knockout chuckled, and kept working on the small body against him.

Frostbites optics shuttered, straining to keep them open, as Knockout started on his arms. In truth he liked what Knockout was doing, even if the perverted touch wasn't entirely welcome. He liked the warm water rushing down on him, liked that Knockout was so close, the only person he could trust.

Knockout moved him to his front, the only place left dirty his face and chest. Frostbite felt his face being held and a light pressure as it was cleaned. There was a warm feeling on his chest as Knockout worked his way down and he briefly wondered what it was. It was his last thought before he slipped into recharge.

Holding his little charge close, Knockout waited until all the inky water had drained before switching the valve off. "Ah Frostbite...Even with no memory, you are as feisty as before. That's what I love about you." He ran he fingers down the beautiful little face and smiled. He lifted the little mech, placing him in his arms like one would a bride, careful not to wake him.

Knockout walked through the doors and into his room. Before placing Frostbite on his berth, he gave the beautiful mech a small kiss on his lips. He had to leave Frostbite for awhile. There was work to finish in his med bay. Making way to the door, he was surprised when it opened on its own.

And then Megatron walked in, the large, silver Decepticon Lord as imposing as ever.

"Knockout, I want you and Breakdown to-" He paused, his optics shifting from the red mech before him, to the much smaller one on the berth. "What is an Autobot doing on my ship?!" He roared, face contorting with rage. He remembered the little mech, the one whom he had tried to force himself upon.

L-lord Megatron! I can explain!" Knockout put his hands out from his chest, terrified of the warlord.

"What reason could you possibly have for bringing an Autobot here?!" He said, bearing down on the medic.

"He has no memory! There was an accident. He didn't even know who he was! Frostbite doesn't have any idea that he was sided with the Autobots!" Knockout hastily said.

Megatrons brow rose. "Is that so? But you forget to mention how this benefits _me_." He flashed a malicious smirk toward to Frostbite.

Knockouts processor clicked and whirled rapidly, trying to think of a way Frostbite didn't get killed or _worse_. "He already thinks he's a Decepticon. He's small and fast, he could be a scout for you!"

The warlord thought for a moment. That much was true. One less Autobot was great in itself. To add said Autobot to his own ranks was marvelous and would send a blow to Optimus. Besides even if the fragile looking mech didn't turn out as a good scout he could always use some..._entertainment_. A malevolent grin formed at the thought.

"Very well. He is permitted to stay, under your watch. Do not disappoint Knockout." He took one last glance at Frostbite. "I'd hate for anything to _happen_ to my newest recruit." He chuckled and left the room.

Knockout was both relieved and worried. At least Frostbite wouldn't be killed. But he suspected the Decepticon Lords dark thoughts. He knew that Megatron found him attractive. Who didn't? But how could he protect him if Megatron decided to take the little mech, whether he was useful or not?

He left the room with a worried look, locking the door so no one could disturb him.

**xXx**

**-Autobot base-**

Arcee was in the training room when Bulkhead inside

"Arcee! C'mere! Ratchet has something on Jack!" He said. The femmes optics widen and she raced to the main room, where the Doc bot was staring at the monitor intensely.

"Ratchet! What is it? Have you found Jack?!" She asked, desperate for answers.

"Its faint and there is a lot of interference coming from the signal, but I believe I have found Jacks location." He turned to meet them, face grave. "The signature indicates that he is _inside_ the Nemesis." Everyone's spark sunk at that revelation.

Arcee recovered first, a fire in her optics. "Well, lets go get him! He's probably scared out of his processor! Who knows what happening to him!" Optimus shook his head.

"No. Infiltrating the Nemesis is dangerous enough on its own and the coordinates are ever changing. If they were to detect your presence they may kill Jack. Do you wish to take such a risk?" Optimus said solemnly.

"No but...! We can't just leave him there!" She argued.

"Have confidence in your partner. Jack is clever. I believe he will find a way to either contact us or escape." Arcee nodded reluctantly, angry that she could not help her closest friend. She didn't want to loose another one.

She walked off, back to train, praying that Primus would watch over Jack.

**xXx**

**Good? Bad?**


	5. Introductions

**Mmm, sorry for the long wait. Took awhile. Hope this makes up for it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed since my last update c: It makes me happy^^**

* * *

Frostbite woke to the feeling of someone stroking his helm. He opened his optics blearily and saw a sleek silver face staring down at him, grinning.

It was Knockout, though his grin seemed to lack it's usual confidence. Still half asleep, Frostbite reached a hand upward to touch the mechs face. He wondered if it would feel as smooth as it looked. The slim fingers grazed his cheek, and the face looked at him softly. Knockout gently pressed the hand closer, enjoying the feeling. Affection filled the 'cons optics. He pulled it away with a sigh.

"Come on Frostbite, it's time to wake up. We have a busy day ahead of us." He said, lightly shaking his shoulder. Knockout laughed when he groaned and rolled back over to his side. He shook him firmly and Frostbite smacked his hand away. The 'con grinned at his actions and decided to use threats instead.

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to carry you again. I'll be sure to introduce you to every Decepticon we pass." His voice was nonchalant, though inwardly he was laughing.

Frostbite shot up straight at that. He wasn't about to be hauled around the ship like a child!

"Alright alright! I'm up okay? I can walk on my own two feet!" Frostbite shouted as he leaned over the bed to get up. He gave a small yawn as he got off the bed.

"Let's go Frostbite. I wanted to show you around the Nemesis before we go on your first scouting recon." Knockout placed a hand on the small of his back and guided him to the door.

"Recon? Why would I do that?" Frostbite really wished he could remember _something. _But whenever he tried there was nothing but a black void and maybe a blurry image. Not enough for him to recall anything.

"You're Lord Megatrons newest recruit so you'll have the easiest and most boring missions for awhile. You're also the only one on this ship who has the build to be a scout, so the job is perfect for you." Knockout explained while glancing at Frostbite, optics trailing over all his lovely curves.

"Will...will you be there with me?" Frostbite said, ignoring Knockouts wondering gaze. He was afraid of going somewhere unknown and alone.

"Of course. This is your first mission, so someone needs to keep an eye on you. Now come along, we've been standing around long enough." He reassured before nudging him out the door.

Frostbite sighed in relief.

"So where are we going?"

"To search for energon deposits. Soundwave has detected another reading, so were to see if it's worth excavating."

The name clicked in his mind as he recognized it.

"Hey, who is Soundwave? I heard someone talking to him yesterday when I was hiding." Knockout gave him a look. It was astounding that the little mech hadn't been discovered by the silent Decepticon.

"He's our communication expert and third in command. Megatrons eyes and ears. Doesn't speak much. Or at all." Frostbite looked bewildered.

"Then how is he the communications expert if he doesn't talk?"

"He has his ways. Don't underestimate Soundwave, he's stronger than he looks." Knockout had seen it firsthand when he took out Airachinid. He wasn't eager to fight the third in command anytime soon.

Frostbite nodded in acknowledgement before the conversation changed direction.

"In case you decide to 'explore' again, I'm giving you a map of the ship." He said with narrowed optics and Frostbite grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Knockout sent a com and the detailed map came with it.

"Thanks." Frostbite said gratefully as he brought it up to see where they were headed. He was surprised when it showed that they were heading in the direction of the training area.

"Why're we heading there?" He asked curiously. Knockout looked down to him, chuckling lightly.

"Just showing you around. Plus you'll need to train here in case you ever run into trouble while on recon."

"Oh." Frostbite didn't question further, instead just continuing to follow Knockout through the ship. Occasionally they would run into a what Knockout had told him was a vehicon. They always gave him a curious look. Or at least he thought they did. They didn't have much of a face so he couldn't tell. But their optics always lingered on him as they walked by. It made him feel uncomfortable and he moved closer to Knockout.

Every Decepticon had looked at him strangely along the way. Little did he know that every one he passed thought he was frag worthy and being a Decepticon was the icing on the cake. Word had already spread among the ranks of the mechs arrival and his recruitment. Knockouts hologram of Frostbite didn't do him justice. Nor was it as satisfying as looking at the real thing.

Making one last turn, the pair was faced with a large door. Knockout walked forward, Frostbite following closely behind. Inside the room were Decepticons shooting targets and sparring with one another.

One in particular caught Frostbites attention. A large blue 'con with a yellow double pointed face who was quite a few times taller than him. He was switching between a large machine gun like weapon and a sword. He watched in awe at the obviously skillful mech.

Frostbites stare did not go unnoticed. Knockout followed his gaze and saw who it was.

"That's Dreadwing, Lord Megatrons second in command. Bit of a stiff if you ask me." He said while watching Dreadwing train. The SIC always was too serious for Knockouts taste. Took the fun out of things he thought.

Dreadwing sheath his blade and noticed the staring optics. He was mildly surprised when he saw an unknown mech standing next to the medic. He raised a brow at the small form of Frostbite. He would have though him a femme if it weren't for the flat chest.

He walked over to the pair, intending to find out who this new Decepticon was. He had heard some rumors of a new recruit, but no name had been given.

Frostbite was quick to hide behind Knockout. Dreadwing was very intimidating. Knockout chuckled and even Dreadwing was smiling lightly.

"I doubt he'll hurt you. He's a Decepticon of honor." He said, trying to nudge him to the front to meet the second in command. His hand slipped down further than need be and brushed against Frostbites aft.

The little mech gasped in surprise at the wondering hand, smacking it before jumping away. He bumped into Dreadwing, falling forward from his sudden stop. A clawed hand caught him around his slim waist before he kissed the floor. Being placed gently on his feet, he turned, looking up at Dreadwing.

"Careful." Said Dreadwing, his deep voice reverberating through Frostbite.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized hastily, looking to the ground. His face was warm with the tinge of embarrassment.

"It was an accident. No harm done." Dreadwing assured him. He stared at the flustered mech before asking the question he had wanted to know since he laid optic on him. "What is your designation?"

Frostbite raised his head from the floor, looking at the 'cons face. He managed a nervous smile and held out his hand in a very human like gesture.

Knockout and Dreadwing both raised a brow. Where had he picked that up from?

Dreadwing took it nonetheless, gripping the servo firmly. He marveled at how small the hand was compared to his before drawing back.

"My name's Frostbite." He said, oblivious to their thoughts.

Dreadwing looked Frostbite over. He certainly was small for a Decepticon, but size didn't always matter. The Autobot femme had proven it several times over.

Knockout decided that it was time to leave and placed a hand on Frostbites shoulder. The mech turned his to the side to look at the medic.

"We have to go now. Lord Megatron wanted to see you before we leave." He said, looking to the SIC.

"Very well. Do not fail your mission." Dreadwing said, beginning to turn away to train again.

"Alright. Bye!" Called out Frostbite to the large 'con. He hoped to see him again. Dreadwing didn't seem so bad. Following Knockout to the exit, he didn't notice or hear him mutter his own farewells.

Dreadwing optics didn't leave the small mechs form as he left. He seemed too innocent to be a Decepticon but it wasn't his choice to make. Facial plates heated as he thought about wanting to hold him again. He was so small in his hands...

He shook his head of such thoughts and returned to his daily routine, his mind occasionally floating back to Frostbites small form.

* * *

Knockout and Frostbite entered the command room, where the warlord had been waiting for them. A pang of fear ran through Frostbite as he saw Megatron for the first time in his short memory. Bad feelings rose from the sight of him and something told Frostbite to be cautious.

Turning upon hearing them, Megatrons optics raked across the amnesiac mech body. He was just as beautiful as the last time and far more vulnerable. Optics narrowed and he grinned. He walked over, each footstep sending causing small tremors.

"I expect an energon mine when you return Knockout." He said, voice dangerously low and removing his gaze from Frostbite to look at Knockout.

"Yes Lord Megatron. Frostbite and I won't disappoint." Knockout promised, noticing the frightened look of his charge, as did Megatron. It was time to get out of here before he fled in a panic. "We'll just take our leave now..." Megatron nodded, red eyes narrowed, and Knockout took hold of Frostbites arm firmly, asking Soundwave to bring up a groundbridge so they could be on their way.

The bridge flared to life and they walked through. Knockout worried for Frostbites safety. The poor mech was already terrified enough by memories he could not remember and the warlords presence had only made it worse. He didn't doubt that Megatron would do the unthinkable. Not when he was so obviously enraptured in the little mechs body.

He sighed as they exited and were now at the entrance to a large cave. They were thoughts for another time.

"Calm down Frostbite. I won't let anything happen to you." Reassured the medic, taking hold of his face gently. Frostbite took his hand between his two smaller ones, holding on to it like a lifeline.

"I-I know...but he's..." His voice trailed off, unable to describe exactly what he was.

"Yes I know, frightening, intimidating and scary beyond all reason." Exaggerated Knockout, trying to bring a smile to his face.

It worked and Frostbite even laughed a little. Then he looked down the cave and back to Knockout.

"I guess we should get going. Don't want to see Megatron upset now do we?" Walking forward and Frostbite followed loyally.

It wouldn't hurt if they took their time though...

* * *

**-Autobot base-**

Ratchet looked up immediately when the monitor began to beep. Two life signatures had popped up.

"Arcee!" He called out and the femme turned to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" She said calmly. There was no need to get worked up.

"It's Jack! He's outside the Nemesis...with a _Decepticon_." Ratchet shouted, already punching in the coordinates for the groundbridge. He already knew that she was going to leave regardless of her orders.

Arcee's thoughts were erratic. Were they going to kill him?! She couldn't let that happen!

"Autobots prepare to roll out. Arcee stay here. You're anger will not help-" Came Optimus deep voice. He was ignored as she transformed into her alt mode and took off through the bridge.

She was going to save her partner, consequences be damned.

* * *

**So how do ya'll think it's coming so far? Is Frostbites turning out alright?**


	6. First Date

**Here's the next chapter, with some help by Inkcrafter when I hit a few walls! She so nice to me :D** **-pokes her- Muwahaha c: She hates that XD****  
**

**Anyways, on with the chap!**

* * *

Frostbite stared in awe of the cavern. They were deep inside, possibly underground from the way some of the tunnels twist and turned. It was full the brim with energon crystals. The had hit the mother load and on his first mission too. Hopefully Megatron would be pleased. He had to be with this insane supply.

Knockout however, was not looking at the energon. His optics were captivated by Frostbites form alone, hardly noticing that their mission were an obvious success and that the should return to the Nemesis to report their finding. It wouldn't hurt anybody if they were a little late coming back from recon. Besides, he wanted alone time with his favorite mech. There was no telling what he could get away with in here.

They came upon a large open space. It seemed to be the center of the cave as they looked around. Crystals almost as tall as Frostbites small form sprung up from the ground or hung from the ceiling. An enormous piece was located in the middle of the cavern, casting bright blue light on everything. The sight of it was breathtaking. Frostbite walked over to it, taking light steps so as not to shake the one's hanging from above.

He gently place a hand on the crystal, laughing lightly when energy crackled over his servo. It seemed to dance around him, small surges pulsing through Frostbite where ever it touched him. He was awed by the sheer size. It must have been growing for thousands of years.

Turning to Knockout, he flashed a bright smile to the red 'con. "Look at it all! It's so amazing!" He exclaimed happily, shining with glee.

"Yes it is." He replied, ignoring the natural beauty. To him, Frostbite was far superior than any amount of energon. "But the most beautiful thing I see is right in front of me."

He reached for Frostbite, who had turned his back to him in favor of the crystal, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Chuckling lightly when the little mech gave a jolt at the sudden touch, Knockout pulled him closer, pressing Frostbite against him firmly. Frostbite looked up as Knockout looked down, optics misty with affection. He gently stroked Frostbite down his sides as the amnesic 'bot turned in his grip.

Holding Frostbite closer, he took his face in hand, tilting it up further. He lowered himself down and kissed him while lightly touching his frame. His free hand touching his aft lightly. Otherwise he kept it at the small of his back, probing the sensitive seams of his plating.

Frostbites optics widened a fraction as he took in what his savior was doing. Something twisted in his processors. It was unfamiliar and strange, though not entirely..._unpleasant._

"Kn-knockout..." He muttered as the kiss was broken for a short moment.

"Don't talk. Enjoy it." Knockout replied back, ignoring anything else he had to say by pressing their lips together in an unrestrained kiss.

He slowly returned Knockouts affection, hands placed on the larger mech shoulders. He was too short to do otherwise. Knockout deepened the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. They stood like that, basking in the glow of the monumental crystal until the sound of a roaring engine and shifting gears crossed the red 'cons audio receptors. He broke away from Frostbite, holding the confused mech still while peeking over a shard to see what it was.

Knockout cursed quietly when he saw it was that blue femme, Arcee. He pushed Frostbite behind a large section of crystals, hiding him completely from Arcees sight. Knockout scowled when she began moving to the crystal, obviously amazed by it before she frowned and continued her search. She passed every every possible hiding place, Knockout having to move with Frostbite in arms to keep here from finding them. He didn't want Frostbite to so much as glimpse the femme. He couldn't remembered being so quiet in all of his long existence. He only prayed that none of the other Autobots came from either entrance.

Frostbite on the other hand, was highly curious as to who it was even though he felt a pang of fear at Knockouts actions. Just who was it that cause such unusual reactions from the larger mech? He barely caught sight of her blue form when Knockout held him firmly, shaking his head at him and mouthing out an order not to move.

The femme, for that was what he was sure she was from the quick look he got of her, answered a com and spoke. In his subconscious, Frostbite recognized the voice, though who she was exactly escaped him.

"Still no sign of Jack." She replied to the com solemnly. "I'll return after I find him. I'm not leaving without my partner." She rudely disconnected the line, exploring the cave further.

Knockout snorted inaudibly. So the pretty little Autobot was looking for her human friend? How odd. There was no one here beside himself, Frostbite, and her.

They stood absolutely still as she moved about, looking behind every nooks and crannies in hopes of finding Jack. She was about to give up when she looked up, intending to take one last glance at the enormous supply of energon when a reflection in a stalagmite of crystal caught her optic. In it was Knockout holding Jack what appeared to be a threatening manner, hand over his mouth to prevent him from making a cry for help.

Or so she thought.

Arcee changed her arm into a blaster, shooting a chunk of crystal. It blew uncomfortably close to Knockouts head, leaving a scorch mark. Knockout jerked Frostbite down in case the crazy femme was trigger happy. Looking over his shoulder, he scowled furiously at her.

"Hey!" The 'Con cried out angrily. "I just had that buffed!"

Arcee ignored him, pointing the gun to his beautiful face. She spoke in an icy voice, looking to the much smaller Cybertronian beneath him. "Give him back."

Frostbite looked up, slight fear in his optics as the Autobot glared with cold fury. Then he said, "Who are you?!" As Knockout helped him to his feet and drew his energon prod.

Her eyes widened in shock, looking over Jacks form frantically. Then she noticed the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder for the first time. Rage exploded in her, lunging at Knockout with her wrist blades, yelling, "What have you done to him?!" The red 'Con ignored her.

Knockout quickly shoved Frostbite away, dodging her fast, but poorly aimed attack. She fought blindly in anger, slashing and jabbing every moment she got. Most missed, leaving little more than stinging scratches on Knockouts frame.

Knockout saw an opening, striking her in the side. Arcee convulsed, collapsing to the floor. Paralyzed but very much aware, she struggled to reach for Jack. "Give him back...give me my partner...!" She whispered desperately, her vision fading fast.

The red mech looked at her curiously. "Partner? That scrawny human was your partner, not Frostbite." He mocked with smug grin. "It's not my fault if you can't keep track of your human pets."

Arcee last sight was seeing Knockout smirking and a white servo reaching out to her before she lost consciousness. Frostbite looked worriedly at her, afraid that she had died.

"C'mon Frostbite, let's go." Knockout called out once he realized that his charge had not followed. Instead he was kneeling by the blue femme, a frightened expression on his face. He frowned at the sight. The more they stayed here, the more likely it was going to be that a memory stuck him.

"But Knockout! What if she's-!"

"Arcee's not dead Frostbite. Just knocked out." He grinned at his namesake. His head whipped to the other entrance. Footsteps could be heard. Looks like the blasted Autobot hadn't come alone after all. "We have to go Frostbite. Like right now!" He jerked on the smaller mech as the sounds became louder and voices mingled in.

Knockout transformed into his alt mode, Frostbite following his example as he glimpsed the other Autobots, a bright yellow one, entering the cavern. He didn't want their to be anymore fighting or shooting. They burned rubber as the voiceless Autobot pursued.

Winding and twisting through the broad tunnels, it was easy to lose Bumblebee. Light shined from the exit ahead and Frostbite nearly shuddered in relief. He wasn't nearly ready to fight them. He had neither the skill or practice to fight them head on. And he felt conflicted about the femme Knockout had, well, knocked out. He felt weird and confused, like something was trying to break through from the back of his head.

Frostbite cried out in pain as fragments of memories streaked across his mind, too fast and many to make any sense of them. They were all so strange, a blurry form towering over him as though he were not a fourteen foot robot. Some contained that of a black haired woman, who he suspected was a human. He saw a glimpse of her hugging him.

It was impossible, he thought, for him to have been so short. For such a small organic creature to come so high to him.

He came to a screeching halt as the overload of memories became to much, skidding and tumbling as he transformed, cringing slightly as he curled. The mechs head was in tight hands, wishing for anything to take away the pain.

Knockout U-turned right when Frostbite crashed to the ground and sped toward him. He switched modes, shaking the mech roughly by the shoulder as he whimpered in pain.

"Frostbite! C'mon, now isn't a good time to be sleeping on the job!" He said jokingly, though his voice shook.

The little mech mumbled something incoherent, curling tighter as his head throbbed. "It hurts...it hurts...! Make it stop..." He begged, optics unseeing as pain overrode all other senses. Something had to give and it did. Frostbite blacked out.

There was no more time to hang around as headlights were seen from the cave entrance. Knockout panicked, not wanting to be caught in such a vulnerable position and practically threw his charge over his shoulder, sending a com to Soundwave.

"Send a bridge! Now!" He shouted frantically to the silent 'con, back to the rock as he stared at Bumblebees now two legged form. The youngling was scowling at him with determination. He would bring Jack back to the base if he had to rip the cocky 'cons limps off.

Stall...all he had to do was stall until the bridge came and he was home free, thought Knockout as he walked circles with Bumblebee. Though it was going to prove a hard task as punches were thrown. It was much harder to dodge with the added weight. Though light, Frostbite unbalanced him and the 'bot managed to get a few good hits on the larger Decepticon.

He knew that the others were catching up and swore as nicked him again. "Watch the paint!" He shouted, kicking him back. Bumblebee slammed into the canyon wall behind him, stunned.

Blessedly, the bridge chose now to open. Knockout thought he was home free as he ran through, not anticipating the blaster shot to his back from Bulkhead, who had just arrived on scene. He was sent forward, still clutching his passenger. Many Cybertronian curses were murmured as he struggled to rise to his feet, careful of Frostbite unconscious body.

He had ended up in his room and sighed in relief, laying Frostbite on his berth. Thank Primus for small miracles. The pain had begun to fade from his young face, relaxing in sleep. He mumbled a few words, one he believed was 'Arcee', or a strange word, like 'mom'. He wondered what he was dreaming about.

Knockout stroked his helm, thinking about how close he had been to losing him. He would tend to his own wounds later, after he had reported his mission. He was greatly surprised when his door hissed open. Turning, he found it was a lowly Vehicon.

"What the scrap do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!"

It flinched, voice hesitant as it spoke. "I have information I think you would find important."

"Well? Don't just stand there, out with it!" He shouted, once again facing Frostbite. The Vehicon took a step back, not wanting to be the bearer of this particular news.

"Breakdown is dead."

* * *

**Well I do hope nobody kills me for offing Breakdown. Don't get me wrong though, I love the big guy! Just thought it'd add a bit of a flare. Let me know what ya'll think!**


	7. And Then There Were Two

Frostbite wearily opened his tired optics and holding a hand to his sore helm. So many memories...fragmented and broken, unable to make sense of them. The femme he had met appeared often. Had he fought her many times before? But then why had she same him from the freakish spider femme Airachnid? He couldn't remember. He felt like he should know her, that he knew her from before.

And then there was the other mech he couldn't recall ever seeing, over twice his height, red and blue, a sense of familiarity and protection coming from the large Autobot. He was...Prime? Frostbite placed a hand to his forehead, tidbits of pain coursing through his abused mind.

Frostbite was drawn from his thoughts as he heard Knockout yelling at a lowly vehicon, struggling to make sense of it through the haze of sleep. Then he heard the soldier utter something that brought horror to his spark.

"Breakdown is dead."

Silence reigned, both Knockout and Frostbite shell shocked as revelation dawned on them. Breakdown...was gone? No, no it couldn't be true. It was impossible for Breakdown to die...Wasn't it?

"How?!" Knockout shouted, grabbing the vehicon harshly and shaking him almost desperately, forming painful dents, as if to convince himself it wasn't true.

"Ai-airachnid! Dreadwing and Breakdown were sent on a mission to destroy her!" The fearful mech replied as he was thrown from the doorway, where it shut with a deafening clang. Knockout was set on raging until he saw Frostbite up and awake, looking at him with sad, fearful optics.

"F-frostbite. I thought you were recharging." Knockout said with a false smile.

"I...I heard. Is Breakdown...Is he really gone..?" Asked Frostbite, head down and energon leaking from minor lines that fed his eyes from the stress of losing one of his guardians.

Knockout didn't know what to say. Breakdown was gone, Dreadwing having found no trace of his body. He couldn't believe it...his partner, his _friend_, was gone. They had been together for vorns, been through so much that it seemed like it would never end. Yet here it was, the ending chapter of the life of a mech he had come to know, even love, on this puny dirtball of a planet by the hands of one of their own. It was so unreal.

"Yes Frostbite," Knockout finally answered, keeping his voice as neutral as possible so he didn't crack. "Breakdown has deactivated."

Knockout fell silent once more, sitting next to Frostbite, who leaned on his crimson hide with a sad whine, Knockout petting the helm lightly as he murmured sweet nothings to his young charge as Frostbite sniffled and hugged him close. Frostbite may not have known Breakdown long -to his amnesic knowledge- but he had grown fond of the mech. He had been sweet, if a little perverted at times, helping him when he needed it most and even repaired Frostbite when he had no need to.

Frostbite cried silently, not wanting to burden Knockout with is own sadness when his guardian knew him far longer than he ever had. Nevertheless, Breakdown would be sorely missed by the both of them.

* * *

Knockout grumbled in frustration as he polished himself, unable to reach his back or behind his arms. Slag it! Why did Breakdown have to chose now of all days to up and die on him?!

A quiet chuckle caused Knockout too look behind himself, scowling at the mech who disturbed him, only to find it was Frostbite, smiling softly and laughing as Knockout continued to attempt polishing, a favorite pastime of Knockouts that was quickly turning into an annoying task, unable to get his arms to stretch far enough, mumbling indistinct curses as he utterly failed. Frostbite smile widened to a smirk as he went up to Knockout, prying the device from his frustrated hands.

"Let me help." Frostbite said as Knockout turned indignantly, crossing his arms as his charge went to work on his plating, polishing at a leisure pace as Knockout sighed in content, enjoying the attention and buffing. Frostbite could see his reflection in the shiny red finish by the time he was done, admiring his work. He felt a sense of pride at how good a job he did.

Knockout turned upon his completion, smiling down at Frostbite. "I appreciate the help." He placed a hand on Frostbites small hip, gently massaging the joint.

"Anytime." Frosbite responded, hugging the mechs middle. Knockout faked a cough as he drew himself away.

"Let's go shall we? I have a mission to attend to and Megatron is not the most patient. I would hate for him to be upset." Smirked Knockout as he took hold of Frostbites arm, leading the way to Megatron. As expected the warlord wasn't happy about being kept. Frostbite stayed at his side, not looking up into the frightening red optics of his leader as Knockout spoke up, a casual gait to his words.

"Lord Megatron, I have assembled the mining detail you requested for the first set of coordinates." Knockout informed as they continued walking forward. "Breakdown and I enjoyed previous success retrieving Iacon relics. In memory of my former comrade, I intend to do the same again with Frostbite by my side." He stated proudly, sparing a quick glance to the small mech.

Megatron walked forward, annoyance in his tone and a threat in his voice. "This is a mission, not one of your racing excursions. Stop your preening!" Megatron shouted, moving in uncomfortably close. "Move quickly and operate with a surgeons skill! Do you understand me Knockout?!"

Knockout chuckled nervously, backing away. "Explicitly, Lord Megatron." Frostbite looked over to Knockout, fear in his optics as he moved forward slightly.

"Now, since the unfortunate loss of Breakdown has left you rather, vulnerable," He emphasized, jerking forward. "You will require appropriate support, as I do not think your feeble patient can handle watching you on his own."

There was movement behind Knockout, Frostbite scowling at the scathing words Megatron ushered onto him, then jumped as a large insecticon came up from behind, growling as Knockout looked up at it. It made him feel even smaller. Knockout turned around, a nervous look in his optics, a small nervous laugh escaping him.

"How very... repellent." Was the medics only response as Megatron turned around, their cue to leave. Knockout then took Frostbite, ushering him to move quickly as they left. Frostbite looked nervously at the bug like decepticon.

"Try not looking it in the optic. It can probably smell fear." He said with a slightly sarcastic tone. I brought a small laugh from Frostbite.

"So where're we goin'?" He asked as a bridge was brought up.

"Manhattan, New York, a densely populated human city. Try not to get lost will you?" He joked.

"I'll be right beside you the entire time. Glued at the hip even!" Frostbite promised, bumping his hip with Knockouts in demonstration. The bug growled in annoyance. They both laughed, moving through the bridge. At least with Frostbite around it would make the insecticons presence more bearable, Knockout thought absently, holding the little mech close as entered the subways.

* * *

**Been a few months hasn't it? Sorry for the wait! And for those who are oblivious to the obvious, this is taking place in Tunnel Vision. Sorry if it's a little short, but I hopes I managed to makes it sweet and fluffy. **


End file.
